1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mailboxes and more particularly to signal devices used for mailboxes to indicate whether there has been mail delivery and/or pickup.
2. Background of the Invention
Mailboxes have been utilized for many years for the delivery and pick up of mail. Mailboxes come in many different forms for both residential and commercial mail delivery. This invention supplements and improves on the most frequently used rural mailbox approved by the Postmaster General about 1916: A metal box with an oval top. A flag (red) is attached to the sidewall at the front and when raised to the vertical, alerts the carrier to mail removal. After removal of the outgoing mail and any required delivery, the carrier drops the flag back to horizontal the flag is then essentially not visible. When vertical the flag is difficult for the resident to see since it is at a right angle to the road, only one-eighth of an inch wide and frequently at substantial distance. A separate uniformly reliable indicator (flag) is needed to eliminate unnecessary trips, particularly in bad weather, and for busy or fragile residents. Many prior designs have attempted to meet this need.
The applicant has observed several deficiencies in the delivery signal devices currently used with mailboxes. Many signal devices are very difficult to see by the user due to the configuration of the signal device and/or the location of the signal device. Also, such signal devices are complex in design requiring a number of separate pieces, which results in a fragile design, and which also makes for difficulty of installation, repair and leakage problems. Also, many types of signal devices are seen to suffer from wear through use due to tension placed on the signal device as well as by the material used in manufacturing the signal device.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing limitations to overcome the limitations in signal devices currently available for mailbox designs.